just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Circuit Board Island
Circuit Board Island, California is the fictional setting of Cletus Comics, as well as also appearing in Sibling Rivalries. It is an island in the Pacific Ocean, linked to California via a short bridge. Circuit Board Island is the place Cletus (the protagonist of the series) and his friends reside in. Up until "The Lost Tale of Big Cletus Jones", which was released on June 20, 2012, the island was unnamed, and it had been said that Cletus may have lived in Hollywood, California. Circuit Board Island has five cities, but the total length of the island is unknown. The island may be a desert, due to the many dry areas of the island and the lack of any forested regions. Cities * Robot World: The city farthest to the left of the island. This was where Cletus Comics initially started in, but somewhere in 2012, the house was burnt down, so Cletus and his family relocated to Robopolis. The city borders Robopolis to the east. * Robopolis: The capital of the island, which neighbors Robot World to the west, Robot Canyon to the northeast, and Las Robotas to the southeast. The name is based on Indianapolis, although Robopolis itself is based on Hollywood and New York City. As of 2012, Cletus and the gang reside here. The Robopolis International Airport is located to the south of the city. * Robo Village: The city in the right corner of the island. It is the second smallest city in the island, and is where Big Cletus Jones currently resides. It neighbors Robot Canyon to the west, and Las Robotas to the south. Area 15, a military base, is located north of the town, near the boundaries of Robot Canyon. * Robot Canyon: The smallest city in the island, which borders Robopolis to the west, Robo Village to the east, and Las Robotas to the south. This city is entirely made up of a desert, with only one road from Robopolis running through the area, and a canyon running through the city (hence its name), with Robot Dam inbetween the canyon.So far, Robot Canyon lacks any residence living in the region. * Las Robotas: The second smallest city in the island which borders Robopolis to the west, Robot Canyon to the north, and Robo Village to the northeast. It is based on Las Vegas, and is the second most popular city after Robopolis. Trivia * In the series, mountains are visible in the background when characters are outside, however, no actual mountains exist on the island. * The cities of Robot Canyon and Las Robotas did not exist until DR4L revealed their existence on December 16, 2014, when he finished the complete map of the island. Up until then, only Robot World and Robopolis have appeared in the series; Robo Village has been mentioned, but has never been seen in the series so far. * This and Countryside Village are the only locations in the DR4L Comic Universe to be entirely fictional. * The island is meant to be shaped like the circuit board of a robot (such as WALL-E), albeit more rounded. * The island has underwent many changes ever since the series debuted in 2010; the entire island had not been finished until Deember 2014, around the series' five-year anniversary. * According to "The Lost Tale of Big Cletus Jones", after all of the humans left for a second planet Earth, in 1981, a big piece of land broke off of California, and became Circuit Board Island. In 2014, this had been retconned entirely, with humans exising in a different dimension (where Sibling Rivalries takes place in), and this dimension belonging to the robots since the beginning of time, and Circuit Board Island may have been broken off of California earlier on near the beginning of time. * The comic "Cletus's Actin' Days" incorrectly shows Cletus living (or at least working) in Hollywood, California. However, this has been retconned, and it was because the idea of the setting being an island was not written yet. * Oddly, Area 15 (being based on Area 51) looks more like Fort Zancudo from Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Settings Category:Cletus Comics Category:Sibling Rivalries